zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter of Time/Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin
Eznik studied the two as they walked up to him; he was tempted to take a picture. But he decided against it since they both looked like their thoughts were elsewhere and they were having troubles dealing with them. Eznik knew why, his sister had pulled a rather crude and cheap trick. “Come on in here.” the doctor said smiling at them. Link walked into the room. It was a large empty room with no windows but there was a large door that appeared to be the exit of the ship. Otherwise it was a very plain-looking room; some metal crates scattered about and there was also a small computer that was attached to one of the walls. Other than that it was empty space; a perfect place for them to spar. The two looked around the room. They were rather quiet, both of them lost in their thoughts. The teen stopped in the middle of the room as he tried to gather his composure. He was trying to avoid eye contact with Autum. He didn’t want to look at her at the moment. “Guess that hit more personal then even I realized.” the assassin thought to herself as she watched the teen scrutinize the room. Autum smirked as she looked at the small faerie perched on Link‘s head. Her guess was that the man had offered something that would make the faerie normal size so the two would be better suited for each other. The assassin studied the teen and then looked to her brother. “What was he making of all of this?” she wondered. The doctor was leaning against the wall as he observed the group. He knew even with her wound, he couldn’t have stopped his sister from this fight. It just would have ended up with him fighting her and her winning. It was that simple, so through the years he learned not to even try. In the end he would just redress her wounds. The teen looked at the assassin as she walked up slowly to him. He was blushing. He prayed she wouldn’t bring up anything about marriage or something even worse. The blonde stepped back as she got closer to him. He wasn’t sure what else she might try to get him off guard even more. “You don’t have your sword, blondie. Can you summon it?” the assassin questioned the teen as she stopped in front of him. She looked into his eyes; her eyes were cold and seemed to be much more serious than when she was chatting in the other room with the teen. Her bangs hung over the right side of her face, as she watched him. “No.” Link answered quietly. He guessed that he’d be stuck using a blade that she had leaving him at the disadvantage even more using an unknown blade. He watched her as she looked away from him, thinking. “Alright …tell me is your sword special at all? Enchanted? Gift from the gods? Bewitched? Inter-dimensional? ” the assassin queried as she circled the teen. Her long hair swayed behind her as she walked around the teen. She was appraising him. She could tell by his muscle tone he had fought a lot, but even so she thought he wouldn’t be a match for her strength. As she circled Link watched her out of the corner of his eye, he wasn’t sure why she wanted to know about his sword. Navi kept her eyes on Autum not trusting this assassin as she circled the both of them. “The sword can vanquish evil. It is also a sword that can be used to seal.” the teen recited as she stopped in front of him. She smiled at him. She analyzed the teen as she thought about what he said. “That’s something good then.” She shot a glare at Navi. “Leave us be.” Navi leered at her not trusting her still, but she knew if she didn‘t go Autum probably would say something to get her riled up. She stood up and flew over to Eznik. She sat down reluctantly on his shoulder. “Will she hurt him?” she questioned the doctor. The small faerie was worried about her friend. She knew how he got after battles. If he was injured badly on top of it, things could get ugly. She just went through that ordeal and she didn’t want to revisit those circumstances again. She just couldn’t stomach Link getting hurt again so soon. Eznik looked at her and smiled a little. “She won’t hurt him too much. She’s just going to test his skills. Besides you have one of the very best doctors here, so no worries, ok.” Eznik spoke as he looked back at Autum. He could tell she really connected with the teen. Something she doesn’t get to do a lot because most the people who she fights she has to kill. He smiled as he watched the two. He was happy to see his older sister enjoying life a little for a change. “Hold out the hand you use to wield your sword.” Autum instructed the teen. The blonde held out his left hand. He looked at her wondering what she was going to try to do. He felt awkward holding out his empty hand. “Call your sword. Call it by its name.” the assassin instructed Link. He stared at her with mistrusting eyes and sighed a little. By the look of it, it seemed that her younger brother and she liked to play games with people. Now it sounded like he was going to be at the butt end of another joke. “Doesn‘t your mighty sword have a name or what?” she said yanking his chain. The young blonde swallowed deeply then quietly called “Master sword.” He felt quite ridiculous calling his sword. Autum chuckled as she watched the teen looking like an idiot. She looked way too amused to be really trying something. “Are you doing this to make me look stupid so my guard will go down even more?” Link questioned her as he put down his hand. “Are you that scared of fighting me? “ He was irritated that she took such a cheap tactic the first time and now she was trying it again. Autum looked at him smirking. She walked up next to the frustrated teen resting her hand on his shoulder. “That’s not your sword’s name that’s why I’m laughing. I find it hard to believe you don’t know yours words name. That’s the real problem here.” Link looked at her confused. “What do you mean? It’s known as the master sword.” Autum held up her finger at him. “Key words ‘known as.” she clamored. “Alright then… take your stance that you hold your sword. Close your eyes and call out to your sword. Use the first name that comes to your head. Got it?” She stepped back from him and watched. Link looked at her and sighed. He was stuck playing her game. She just didn’t let up. He got into the stance. He looked rather ludicrous holding out his left hand and then holding his other as if he had a shield. He looked over at Autum who was snickering. He had a feeling Eznik was going to take a picture or start degrading talk about him. He sighed in his defenseless position and closed his eyes ready for humiliation. Autum strolled up to him and leaned in next to his ear and whispered. “Alright focus, visualize that you’re on the battlefield without your sword. Call out to your sword to come to you.” Link could feel her breath on his ear and it caused him to blush a little. He wasn’t expecting her to walk up next to him. She stepped away from him while still watching him. The assassin observed the teen. He was pure; he hadn’t killed people like she had. He was not a murderer, some mercenary for hire. No, the boy destroys evil and saves people selflessly, needing no reward or compensation. His life is short because of the life he leads, yet he doesn’t even live it for himself. She found she admired the young blonde for his lifestyle, for the pureness of his heart especially since all she knew was death and destruction; killing innocent and greedy alike. She wondered indeed what the fighter could have offered him that he would have been drawn into such an insignificant fight; a fight that he was not known for; a fight for gain. Suddenly she heard the teen mumble something. “Kei… I call to you to aid me.” the teen murmured with a deep silent passion to end this ridiculing exercise. To his amazement his left hand started to glow in a golden hue as his eyes shot open and he stared at his hand. The tri-force appeared on his hand. He let out a small wail as his hand seemed to burn. And then in his hand was the blade he knew oh so well, the master sword. The blonde stared at it shocked and somewhat scared in a sense. This connection he had with the sword was something he had never felt until now. “Link you did it!!” Navi shouted as she stood up and jumped for joy. The small faerie jumped off Eznik’s shoulder to fly to her friend. “Stay here.” Eznik said quietly nodding at his shoulder as he watched his sister and Link. Navi looked back at him. “Why?” Eznik nodded to his sister. “She’s going to start the match. Link is a bit startled from having his sword summoned like that. She’s going to take that advantage.” He smiled at Navi. The faerie looked at him then to Link. “But that’s cheap! It’s wrong!” she spouted as she looked back at Eznik. “You gonna let her get away with it? “ Eznik smiled at her. “My sister has a wound which gives her quite a disadvantage. The way she sees it she’s just equaling up the battleground.” Navi sighed and landed back on Eznik’s shoulder. She still believed it was a rather despicable ploy. “Alright then we are ready to see who gets the prize.” Autum simpered and walked a couple of feet away from him. Link looked at her and then to his hand. It burned still from the summons and he knew it might possibly impinge on his fighting skills. He looked at her and smirked. All that really mattered was that he has the master sword, Kei, at his side. The blonde was finally getting back into the fighting spirit. All this lifted his other worries from his shoulders. The teen watched his target closely. He knew that he needed to focus on the fight that was coming. The blonde had a wide grin across his face as he got into his stance. “Sabaku! Come to my aid!” the cyan-haired assassin yelled out as her long broad sword manifested in her right hand. Without waiting or warning, she darted straight for the teen. Link wasn’t expecting her to attack yet and he stumbled backwards. “This woman was full of surprises,” he thought as he maneuvered to regain his balance. “You always have to be ready for attack from your opponent!” she mocked as she swung her broad sword at him. Link let out a battle cry as he swung his sword to clash with hers. The swords hit hard and Link flew back hitting the ground. He wasn’t expecting her to be able to add that much force to her sword wielding it with just one hand. Autum held her sword to his throat. “Never expect your opponent will wait for you boy. Doesn‘t matter even if you have the advantage.” she snapped as she moved her sword away. “This was just a little free exercise, it doesn’t count for our little bet.” She walked away slowly from him as she listened to her thoughts. She knew this would be a quick battle she could win. Even though the boy had been through a lot of battles she was much more experienced. Also she was specialized in more than just the sword, thus the reason she said it was an anything goes sparring match. Link sat up and looked at her. She was quick on her feet even with the wound she had. And even with that huge sword she could swing it just as fast as a normal sword. He slowly got to his feet; he had to keep alert of where she had her sword. She would be able to swing it only certain directions by the way the blade was facing. He needed to keep his eye on it. “Alright this time you start and this counts, so at least try.” she said teasing the teen. The cyan -haired woman turned and faced the teen. She pointed her broad sword at him with her right hand. She was ready for the blonde to attack. She was going to make this a fast fight, so she didn’t strain her body too much by dragging it out too long. The blonde looked at his sword and then to Autum. He let out a long drawn out breath as he gathered his thoughts into a strategy. He then charged at her as a plan lay out in his mind. He left himself open waiting for her attack. Autum watched him; she could easily see what his plan was. She knew after she swung her large sword she was open for attack. The assassin decided to go into his trap. She charged at him swinging her broad sword at Link. Link jumped over the blade and slashed at her. His eyes widen as she blocked his blade with her hand. The blade had hit down on the metal part of her hand keeping the rest of her hand safe. She pushed him back and pulled back her blade. He stumbled back and returned to his stance. “She’s strong” he thought “and she has some advantages I hadn’t thought of.” He knew he needed to focus on such things so to win this fight. The teen knew that he needed to get close enough where she didn’t have the range of her sword. He smirked as he charged at her. He waited for her to swing her blade again. Once she did he dodged the broad sword and slashed at her. Autum dropped the blade as she blocked his blade once again with her hand. She then swung her other fist at his face. Link let out a yelp as he was hit straight on. He fell back and dropped his sword. The teen stared at her as that was the last thing he was expecting her to do. His nose was in a lot of pain and bleeding. He had been hit pretty hard from the metal that was on Autum’s hand. He wiped away the blood with his arm. Autum stood over the blonde and gloated. She bent down and grabbed the master sword that the teen had dropped. She pointed it at Link. “My win.” she stated as she walked away dropping the blade on the ground behind her. She held her side as she looked at the two near the door. “You cheated!!” Navi yelled as she flew up in the assassin’s face. Autum looked at Navi and chuckled. “This was a sparring match… not a sword fight. Anything goes. You’re just mad that your ‘hero’ boyfriend lost. Probably not fair that he didn’t have his shield though.” she admitted looking back at the teen. “He should have summoned it, too.” “I’ll get my prize after I get some rest.” the assassin yelled back at the blonde. Just then she stumbled forward onto her knees. She let out a whelp as she held her side. Her brother ran up to her bending down next to her. “Looks like you made your wound worse, as usual.” he smiled at his sister. Autum looked at him and then at the ground. “If you try any experiments on me while I’m out cold, I will personally kill you. I‘ll make sure its pai-” she fell forward out cold. Eznik chuckled a little that she knew him all too well. Navi hovered over the blonde. The teen was holding his nose where he had been punched. “You ok Link?” Link let her take his hand, moving it, so she could get a better look at his injury. There was a little bit of blood on his hand. “Well looks like people fight a lot differently here than at home. By the look of it …the bleeding has stopped. You got lucky she didn’t break your nose.” Navi declared. Link stood up looking at Autum’s sword just to see it vanish as she passed out. “Is she ok?” The teen questioned the doctor. Eznik nodded and smiled at him. “You want to help me get her to medical wing?” Link walked up. The two of them picked up the unconscious assassin taking her to the medical wing. Navi sighed as she was ignored by the two, she followed them quietly. Once they had put Autum on a bed, Eznik turned his attention to Link. He walked up and looked at his nose. “I’m surprised she didn’t break it.” he laughed. “If it was me, I’m sure she would have done it just for laughs.” He looked back at his sister shaking his head. Link watched Eznik, he seemed to care a lot for his sister as well as other people. Even though he seemed to joke a lot and didn’t really take too much seriously. He always got done what was needed done. Link smiled as he watched Eznik walk up to his sister. “You two can head to your room if you wish. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.” Eznik smiled at the two. He then began to undress his sister’s bandages. He next started to re-clean her wound. “You two can find the room… right?” Link nodded as Navi landed on his shoulder. “Yeah…we can find our way.” Navi replied as she tried to smile at Eznik. The assassin had really gotten on her nerves. She had a deep fear that she was losing Link to that woman. And she wasn’t that sure if the doctor was being nice to her or actually helping his sister get closer to Link. She just wasn’t sure of anything. She never had feelings like this before, never had such confusion. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. She’d rather get out of this place as soon as possible. Link took one last look at Autum then Eznik. He knew that he would have to tell her what he had been offered once she woke up. The thought bugged him some, because it was something personal that he was offered, something that was no-one else‘s business. It also exposed a weakness of his and he really didn’t like the idea of having to reveal it. The blonde walked out of the room with the faerie on his shoulder wondering how in the world they ended up in this mess. Fanfic * Prologue *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13